I know You know
by ermiyaa
Summary: Hermione tidak bisa tidur semalaman sehingga ia telat datang ke kelas! Ada apa Hermione? Memang apa yang terjadi semalam? One Shot! First FF -,-


**I KNOW YOU KNOW**

Hermione melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Tak biasanya gadis itu terlambat. Namun, kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Sesampainya di depan kelas, semua orang menatapnya. Pastinya mereka bingung, kenapa si gadis sempurna ini bisa terlambat.

"Miss Granger, tak biasanya ini terjadi. Kuambil 20 poin dari Gryffindor. Nah, kau boleh duduk" kata Profesor McGonagall yang tentunya sangat bingung karena anak murid yang selalu dibanggakannya bisa terlambat masuk kelas. Kalau bukan Hermione, Profesor McGonagall akan mengurangkan poin lebih banyak—tentunya.

"Maaf, Profesor" ujar Hermione yang segera duduk di kursi yang tersisa─yaitu sebelah Parvati. Gadis itu dengan segera memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, seseorang di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

Pelajaran selesai dengan cepat bagi Hermione. Tentu saja karena waktu belajar yang kurang diakibatkan dia telat masuk kelas. Gadis itu benar-benar tak puas. Di saat semua murid beranjak keluar, Hermione tetap di kelas untuk belajar lagi.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry yang datang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Harry. Aku baik. Ada sesuatu─iya, seperti yang kau pikirkan─tapi itu tak penting. Hanya insomnia ringan" jawab Hermione tak sepenuhnya jujur. Hermione berpikir pasti Harry bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang bisa membuatnya terlambat pagi ini. Harry menatap Hermione prihatin. _Harry, kau sahabatku. Tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan hal yang terjadi semalam. Aku terlalu bingung untuk menceritakannya._

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ron sakit, kau tahu? Tengok saja, dia ada di kamar sendirian." Harry pun beranjak, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sebenarnya belum kosong.

Hermione kembali menekuni bukunya, hingga ia sadar ada orang yang menatapnya sejak lama. Hermione menengok. Draco Malfoy. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelas sudah selesai." Tanya Hermione ketus.

"Eh, masa? Bukankah Granger juga masih di kelas, ya?" balas Draco tak kalah ketus. Namun, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu. Hermione tahu apa itu. Kejadian semalam kembali mengusiknya. Karena tak tahan dengan tatapan itu, Hermione bangkit dari tempatnya. Lebih baik pergi daripada berurusan dengan makhluk yang menyebalkan ini.

"Ingat, kejadian semalam? Aku tak bercanda. Jangan membuatku kecewa." Ujar Draco.

"Oh, ternyata itu pernyataan cinta ya?" Hermione terkekeh, namun hatinya juga berdebar tak keruan berharap Draco tak menjawab 'ya'.

"Menurutmu?" Draco balik bertanya.

Hermione yang hendak pergi mengerutkan kening, lalu berkata, "Malfoy. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai apapun yang kau katakan semalam kalau sikapmu saja seperti ini sekarang. Dan, tolong ya dicatat. Aku tak mungkin tertipu dengan omongan bodohmu semalam!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau tak percaya. Namun, yang perlu kutanyakan sekarang, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" tanya Draco tegas.

Hermione mendadak kaku. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco Malfoy. Ia bingung akan perasaannya ini. Ia menyukai Ron sejak lama hingga sekarang─tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts. Namun, Ron sudah memiliki Lavender Brown. Hermione merasa tidak ada kesempatan lagi walau ia tetap menyukai Ron. Benar, ia menyukai Ron─walaupun perasaan itu kian berkurang. Dan kejadian semalam membuat hatinya kacau dan tidak bisa tidur. Pernyataan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, _apakah aku menyukai Malfoy?_

**-FLASHBACK-**

**SETELAH MAKAN MALAM-DI DEPAN PONDOK HAGRID**

Harry, Ron dan Hermione baru saja selesai makan malam dan langsung menuju pondok Hagrid. Hermione awalnya tak mau ikut. Namun, kondisi Ron yang kurang sehat karena kedinginan memaksanya ikut untuk memantau kalau tiba-tiba anak itu pingsan saat menjalani detensi nya.

Harry dan Ron akan menjalani detensi karena ketahuan bermalam di pondok Hagrid malam yang lalu. Draco Malfoy yang melaporkan hal itu. Entah sampai kapan ia tak kapok-kapok membuat Harry dkk menderita.

Detensinya tak terlalu sulit. Hanya berpatroli di sekitar hutan terlarang ditemani Hagrid. Hermione berniat menghangatkan diri di rumah Hagrid sementar kedua anak itu menjalani detensi.

Saat Hermione sedang berpikir apa-yang-dilakukan-selama-menunggu, Hagrid keluar dari pondoknya membawa lentera. "Ayo kalian. Hermione, kau boleh masuk." Kata Hagrid sambil berjalan menuju hutan terlarang diikuti Harry dan Ron.

Hermione hendak masuk ke pondok Hagrid, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari belakang. Hermione menoleh. Gadis itu tersentak melihat siapa yang ditemuinya. Draco Malfoy!

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Malfoy? Tak puas mengganggu Harry dan Ron?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Oh, aku tak pernah puas, Granger. Aku tak akan lama. Hanya memeriksa si Potter dan kwan bodohnya itu menjalani detensi dengan benar" jawab Draco sombong. Hermione hanya mencibir dan hendak membuka pintu pondok Hagrid.

"Eh, Granger! Gadis sempurna ini sombong sekali, ya? Apa kau berani bertaruh sesuatu, Granger?" tanya Draco cepat. Hermione mengernyit, lalu menoleh bingung pada Draco.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, namun aku bertaruh semalaman kau akan susah tidur jika mendengar pernyataanku." Tegas Draco.

"Pernyataan apa? Bahwa kau _gay_?" Hermione terkekeh. "Aku tetap akan tidur nyenyak kok mengetahui hal itu! Lagipula, aku tak akan heran."

"Bagaimana kalau bukan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pernyataanku adalah bahwa aku menyukai wanita sepertimu?" balas Draco cepat. Pipinya merah padam kesal dengan ejekan Hermione tadi.

"Seperti... aku? Siapa?" Hermione bertanya balik.

"Coba kau pikir sendiri! Siapa gadis yang nyaris sempurna di setiap kelas. Menjawab pertanyaan dengan lugas, dipuji hampir setiap guru. Itulah anak yang kusuka!" pipi Draco masih memerah namun sekarang karena malu sudah mengatakan itu.

Hermione berpikir sebentar. Tapi, gadis yang seperti itu di angkatannya hanya Hermione. Spontan saja Hermione menjawab, "Aku?". Hermione menutup mulutnya. Mana mungkin ia bisa sepercaya diri itu─merasa disukai Draco.

Draco mengiyakan bahwa gadis itu Hermione─dalam hati. Tak usah dicari-cari, karena hanya Hermione anak yang memiliki kriteria Draco. Draco juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba terkagum pada gadis itu. Mungkin karena kepiawaian Hermione. Draco sesungguhnya malu mengakuinya. Namun, ia tak bisa menahan untuk menyatakan hal itu saat melihat Hermione. Padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin memastikan Harry dan Ron menjalani detensi.

Draco mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan badan. Ia tahu, Hermione juga pasti tahu siapa.

Dan Hermione tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal itu.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Jadi Granger? Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalau tak suka, atau bahkan benci, ya sudah." Kata Draco lagi.

Hermione tak bertambah bingung karena tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ron tak bisa dimiliki lagi. Draco memberi hatinya kesempatan untuk berpaling. Dan kejadian semalam membuatnya berpikir bahwa ada sepercik perasaan suka setelah pernyataan itu. Sekarang, gadis itu hanya tinggal memilih. Dan Hermione tahu apa pilihannya sekarang.

"Aku mungkin tak menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi aku cuma mau memberi tahu, bahwa aku mulai menyukai seorang yang berbeda asrama denganku, dan anak itu sangat sombong namun pintar. Entah aku kenapa, tapi aku memilihnya." Ujar Hermione memalingkan badan sambil perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara Draco memanggilnya.

"Eh, Granger. Siapa orang itu?" tanya Draco.

"Coba pikir sendiri! Dia bahkan membuatku tak bisa tidur semalam!" jawab Hermione sambil berlalu dari hadapan Draco. Namun, ia tersenyum.

Hermione tahu, Draco juga pasti tahu siapa.

Hati gadis itu memilih Draco.

**Author's Note:**

Ini FF pertamaku tentang Dramione :D Pastinya masih amatiran, tapi juga mau tau gimana kesan pembaca :P Review ya... Thanks


End file.
